


Sean's Birthday Bash

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amypilier, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Sry this is a few days late i was busy this week and i wanted to get this out on his b-day but things got in the way so here is a late b-day story for SeanSigne Surpizes Sean with the best birthday every, bringing his friends to visit Ireland for his special day and throwing him a huge party :)





	

Sean’s birthday was coming up soon and Signe wanted to make it the best birthday ever for him. It was also their last month in Ireland before they moved to London so Signe had an idea. She wanted to spend Sean’s birthday at all his favorite places in their town before moving. 

Signe woke up, she was cuddled on Sean’s chest she didn’t want to move as she was so comfy, she laid a little bit longer, just listening to Sean’s heartbeat and running her fingers though his chest hair. Sean smiled in his sleep but didn’t wake up. So Signe kissed his cheek and got out of bed and he rolled over on his side and stayed asleep. 

Signe went to her office and got on her laptop and e-mailed Sean’s friends and told them to try to get out here before Sean’s birthday. Everybody replied back saying they had time and could make it. Signe smiled and typed the address in where to meet. Signe was throwing a surpize party at Sean’s favorite pub in their town. The pub was named Bright Blue Pub. 

An hour later Signe was making breakfast for them both and Sean walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Signe’s waist and kissed her neck “Morning love.” Signe smiled “Morning Sean, made pancakes for us.” Sean smiled “mmm, I love your pancakes.” Signe smiled “I know you do, now sit.” Sean smiled “bossy are we.” Signe stuck her tongue out at Sean and set a plate down in front of him and kisses the top of his green haired mop. 

After they ate Sean took a shower and went to work on his first upload of the day while Signe got a list made for stuff she had to get ready for Sean’s surpize party later this week. When Sean was done recording and the red light above his studio was turned off Signe made her way inside his room and told him she was going to the store. “Ok I got to look over this video and send it off to Robin for uploading.” 

Signe smiled and kissed him and grabbed her purse and the list and keys and made her way into town. An hour or so later she came back home and looked around for Sean and heard him making another video so this gave her time to store away the party favors and gift she got for Sean. 

The day was nearing over and Sean’s birthday was coming up fast so the next day Signe told him she wanted to take him out but she kept it hush, hush about all his friends coming to visit at the pub so the day was finally here. Sean woke up on his birthday and smiled at his twitter blowing up with friends and fans all saying happy birthday to him. 

Signe surpized him with a birthday breakfast in bed and a day of having fun playing games and watching videos. The night finally came and Signe got texts from Mark and everybody saying they were in town and at the pub waiting for them. 

Sean was sitting at his desk and Signe came in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him “I got one more surpize for your birthday Sean.” “Oh, what’s that?” “This” Signe said and wrapped a blindfold over his eyes. “Wait, what, why u blinding me.” “Trust me Sean” She grabbed his hand and walked him to the car and helped him inside the car. 

“Where are we going?” “That’s for me to know and you to find, just sit and enjoy the ride.” Sean huffed and leaned back against the chair and waited out the drive. Not long they parked in front of the pub and Signe texted Mark telling him they were there and told people to get ready to surpize Sean.

Mark texted her back and Signe helped Sean out of the car and took his hand and led him into the pub, it was quiet and Sean looked around, he could smell a fireplace burning and he knew that smell. “Ok, Sean you can take off your blindfold.” Sean reached up and removed the blindfold and when he did everybody jumped out and yelled SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAN!” Sean was shocked but happy when he saw all of his friends in the pub. 

Mark came over and hugged him followed by Felix and Bob and Wade and Ethan and Tyler, Amy was there to and Mariza and all. “You guys all came to Ireland for my birthday!? “Well, it was all put together by Signe here, she did this for you and got us all to come.” Sean smiled and hugged and kissed Signe “Thank you so much, I love you.” 

“I love you to Sean, now lets enjoy your birthday shall we?” Signe handed him a beer and Mark had a coke and everybody else had a drink and they clinked glasses and said happy birthday once more. The party was in full swing Amy and Mark were dancing on the dance floor Bob and Megan were sitting and watching them dance while Wade and Molly was dancing with Mark and Amy. 

A slow song came on and Amy looked at Mark and smiled. Amy lay her head on Mark’s chest and he swayed her back and forth to the music. Sean stood up from his bar stool and put out his hand to Signe “care to dance with me m’lady?” Signe giggled and took his hand “I would love to sir.” 

Signe and Sean dance next to Mark and Amy and they both smiles at them. The party was dying down and Rick the manger of the pub brought out a giant cake from the back and over to Sean’s table with all his friends. “Happy Birthday Sean, we are going to miss you guys when you move.” “Aww, Rick I’m going to miss you to buddy, don’t worry we will keep in touch and I’ll still visit when we come back in town to visit my family.” 

Rick smiled and pats him on the back and Sean blew out his candles and everybody cheered and took pictures. Rick cut the cake for everybody and gave each person a slice. Sean smiled “I love cake!” everybody laughed “we know you do Sean.” 

Gifts were given and Sean loved each and every one of them. The party was finally over and everybody gave their wishes and hugs and headed back to their hotels as they were flying out the next morning. Sean and Signe made their way home. Sean headed into their bedroom and flopped on their bed. 

Signe came over and sat next to him and rubbed his back and neck and shoulders. Sean melted into her touch “mmm, that feels amazing babe.” Signe smiled and kissed the back of his neck. Sean rolled onto his back and looked up at her. “I had an amazing time, thank you for the best birthday ever.” Signe smiled “your welcome Sean.” 

They made their way into bed and Signe cuddled up to Sean’s chest and fell asleep. Sean smiled and kissed the top of her head and turned off the light and fell asleep soon after her. 

The end.


End file.
